


You, Me and a Starlight Class Light Freighter- Dark Rey and Smuggler Ben AU

by Toska (toskaache)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey (Star Wars) is Nobody, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Road Trips, Sith Rey, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Smuggler Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Ziost (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toskaache/pseuds/Toska
Summary: What if Rey never fell to the Dark Side? What if that was where her story began?At the age of 12 Rey was bought and taken from Jakku to the Citadel on Ziost by acolytes of the Sith Religion who taught and trained her.Ben Solo, on the other hand, has cut himself off from the force in order to protect himself from Snoke's manipulations. He is no Jedi, but he is doing his part to help save the galaxy. Perhaps with some less than legal methods aboard his shipThe AmidalaWhen worlds collide, anything could happen.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Ziost

The temple floor was cold and hard, as usual. Sometimes Rey wished for soft things, a quiet place to rest her head, for kind words or a comforting hand.   
She knew better by now.   
Nothing in Rey’s world was soft. Including her. 

Her opponent circled her. Around them, other acolytes stood watching. Her master was among them. Rey got up, gritting her teeth and summoning anger in her belly like fire to fuel her. Of course, Jaemmuno would arrive just in time to see her fall. She looked over at her opponent; he stood unfazed, lazily holding out his staff. _He’s not even trying._ Rey clenched her fists around her staff, letting the gunmetal imprint her skin before leaping forward to attack.

Her staff slammed down on the stone floor inches away from her target, who nimbly moved out of the way. He was quick, but Rey would be quicker. She swung again, this time metal against metal. The impact of the hit vibrated through her like some kind of harmony. She didn’t give him a chance to absorb impact before she struck again, and again and again. He tried to move away, but Rey blocked him, forcing him to meet her blow for blow or get hit himself. She didn’t give him a moment to breathe, to plan, to back away from her righteous fury.

She battered him to the ground with pure brute force. He had no choice but to surrender. 

Rey stood still, blood pumping, her breath fast and heavy, looking down at her fallen foe. She was burning up from the inside. Satisfaction curled around her gut. She turned to look at her master. 

“That is adequate training for today.” Jaemmuno said. “Even though it took you much too long to win.”  
Rey imagined landing a two-handed staff strike against her master’s head. She smiled without showing teeth. None of the other acolytes spoke. They never did. Rey bowed and left the training hall. 

Rey stormed her way through the enormous halls of the Sith Citadel on Ziost. Rey felt small. And angry. That hadn’t been enough training for one day. Rey still felt plenty of aggression she had wanted to work out through hitting things and people. Rey was granted many special privileges at the temple, but disobedience to her master was never one of them. Thinking about punishment only made her angrier.  
She needed a bath. A steaming hot one.   
The Calarium was a smaller, more intimate space than the massive echoing passageways in the temple.   
In the center of the room lay a shallow square pool of water. Beautiful mosaics depicting great Sith legends decorated the walls. Upon her arrival, the two acolytes inside quickly left. In moments she was alone. Again.   
Rey was used to being alone.   
She was the only Sith in the temple. Possibly the only one in the galaxy. Even her master was not force sensitive. _Not for long._ Rey thought to herself. _Not after I bring him back to life._

Rey took off her dark robes and slid into the hot water. She sighed and felt her whole body relax just a tiny bit, and her connection to the dark side of the force loosen. She felt her injuries for the first time since her fight. She allowed the waves of pain to wash over her. She vowed to remember them, and summon the memory to fuel her next fight.  
The Calarium was the only warm place in the entire temple. It was also Rey’s favorite place. Before she was brought to the temple, Rey had never had enough water for proper hydration much less to bathe within. Natural spring fresh water flowed from the carved statue of a sad woman holding a pitcher. Rey liked looking at her. She was worn smooth from centuries. Sometimes Rey would make up stories about why the woman was so sad. Perhaps she had a broken heart or a lost child. Maybe she was alone, like Rey.

Someone cleared their throat.

“Kira?” 

Rey looked up to see an Acolyte girl, young and a messenger class by the red sash around her waist. Rey narrowed her eyes. The girl did not meet them. 

“Y-you have been summoned by the council.” She said her voice barely more than a squeak. Rey’s eyes widened.  
“Dismissed” Rey spat out. The girl bowed and fled from the room. 

Summoned by the council…kriff…what did they want? 

Hope flooded her senses. Was it time? Would she finally be getting off of this miserable planet? Rey hoisted herself out of the pool and quickly pulled on clean robes. It was time. Rey could feel it. Even if they weren't summoning her to talk about her "grand destiny." blah blah blah... she would make them let her go. 

After all, she had the force and they had nothing.


	2. Cantonica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sir you need to halt!” The voice was closer now. Ben cursed under his breath. He stopped and turned around feigning surprise.
> 
> “How can I be of service trooper?” Ben said in a perfect Cantonica accent bookended by a warm smile.

Dodging blaster fire was not how Ben liked to start his morning. 

The outdoor docking bay was haphazardly covered in scattered crates, ships and stormtroopers. The last of which were doing everything in their power to cause a mess of chaos and destruction.

_“Stars, are you kriffing blind!?!” _Ben shouted over the clamor, grasping the expensive robes of his downright idiotic charge, to force the man to the ground beside him.__

____

____

The cover they were crouched behind could barely even be considered protection. A few stacked crates filled with who-even-knows-what, were the only things between the two of them and the stormtroopers approaching from the south. Ben could see his ship, almost 20 paces to the northeast. So incredibly close. Ben knew he could make the distance with ease, yet looking at the old man beside him, it felt endlessly out of his reach.

What he needed was a distraction. 

Ben palmed the smoke grenade at his belt. He had already used the other two, and this was his last one. He loathed to part with it, but it could give him 10-12 seconds of smoke that might prove to be extremely useful. 

“Alright then. When I give the signal, I need you to run to my ship.” Ben said, forcing his voice to be steady. “You see it there, right?”   
The man nodded.   
“When you get inside, wait for me. Don’t move a muscle. Don’t touch _anything_ inside my ship.”   
The man looked terrified.   
“Are you not coming with me?” His voice crackled like an oak tree in a thunderstorm. 

“Someone’s got to be a distraction,” Ben said with a half-smile. “On the count of three.” 

The man prepared himself to run.  
“1”  
Ben threw the smoke grenade to land west of their current position.   
“2”   
The bomb exploded in a burst of blue smoke.  
“3”   
Ben dashed out of their cover into the smoke. That move drew instant blaster fire. The stormtroopers had taken notice. Stars, this was a bad plan. 

“They’re making a run for that light freighter!” - “GO!”- “Get through the smoke- NOW!” 

Ben ran like his life depended upon it, …which it very much did. None of the stormtroopers noticed the frail man hobbling the opposite direction. Ben’s plan was working perfectly. But now he needed to get all of those stormtroopers off of his tail. And fast. Already the bright blue smoke was almost gone. 

With fumbling fingers, Ben reached into one of the many pockets on his pants, pulling out a round metal disk. Pressing down the center caused it to activate, a small light pulsing underneath. Putting on an extra bit of speed, Ben closed the distance between himself and the random light freighter he had chosen to be his decoy. He stuck the activator disk onto the exterior control panel. He then sprinted away to a nearby stack of crates, leaping behind them mere heartbeats before the stormtroopers burst into view, the last of his smokescreen blowing away with the wind. 

His activator disk (a little machine of his own design) was working. The light freighter began going through its take-off procedure even though no one was on board. It was the perfect bait and switch. 

Ben watched as the stormtroopers comm’ed the control tower to alert them of the ‘escaping’ ship. 

He stifled a laugh and gave himself one moment to breathe. Then he performed a practiced quick-change, pulling off his baggy pilot pants, revealing nice black slacks underneath. He then took off his jacket and shoved both items in his bag. He pulled a beautiful Cyrene silk blouse over his undershirt, threw on a cloak, and hastily wiped the worst grime off his boots. It all took a total of less than 30 seconds. Gone was the raggedy pilot. Welcome, a young docile noble. With one final touch, his cameo bag shivered and changed in appearance, it no longer looked like rough canvas, it now matched his silk shirt.

Perfect. Dad would be proud.

Ben sauntered out of his hiding place and strolled past the frantic stormtroopers. None of them paid him any heed. He kept his pace leisurely. He was almost to his ship. 50 paces…40 paces…30…

“Sir!” A stormtrooper called after him. Ben kept walking. 20 paces. 

“Halt!” The sound of a stormtrooper right behind him forced Ben to stop. He turned slowly, feigning surprise. 

“How can I be of service trooper,” Ben said in Basic with a perfect Cantonica accent bookend by a warm smile. 

“Are you headed to your ship, sir?” Ben inwardly cringed at the artificial voice coming out of the trooper mask. 

“Yes.” Ben gestured flippantly towards his beloved starlight class light freighter. 

“I will need to see your docking identifications.” The trooper said methodically. Ben nodded, a bored expression sliding onto his face. He made a dramatic show of ruffling through his disguised cameo bag before pulling out a silver engraved metal strip the size of his pinky finger. With a press of a button, a holographic projection popped out of it. 

Jacin Terrand- 29 - Pilot of the Achiever- Docked 3 days ago in holding bay C2…

The stormtrooper read over the information provided on his holocard. Ben hoped she didn’t look too closely. He kept the bored expression pasted on his face.

A sudden explosion from the atmosphere knocked Ben to the ground. The stormtrooper covered Ben’s body with her own, shielding him from the falling debris. 

So they shot down the light freighter. Ben thought to himself, amused. They had covered his tracks for him. 

In moments the stormtrooper was helping him back to his feet.   
“Please excuse the disturbance, sir.” She said perfectly calm. She handed his holocard back to him. “Consider the shipping docks closed. Return to your ship and wait for further instruction. Do not attempt to take off.” 

Ben nodded and placed the holocard back in his bag. “Thank you, Trooper.” 

With calm he didn’t feel, Ben walked the final 10 paces to reach his ship. Walking up the ramp and hearing it shut behind him was the only thing that calmed his beating heart.

He found the old man sitting on the couch, in the low ceiling center room of his ship. The man jumped when he saw Ben.

“You survived?” He gasped. Ben saw that he was trembling. 

“It’s a habit of mine,” Ben said. He placed a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder. “You’re safe now. I promise.” 

The man relaxed. His fine clothes were wrinkled and dusty and he looked weary with dark half-moons under his eyes. However despite appearances, Ben felt the man was more relieved than he let on. 

“How long till we leave Cantonica?” He asked simply. Ben frowned.

“The port is shut down for now. We have to wait for them to reopen it.” Ben sat down next to the man. “Most likely, they will search the ship before allowing us to leave.” The man stiffened.

“Search the ship…?” He asked panic flashing in his eyes. Ben nodded unconcerned. 

“I’ll hide you. I’ve done it before.” 

Ben had decoy smuggler compartments. Each held a small amount of spice. Enough to be interesting but not enough to get him in serious trouble. The real smuggling compartments were so well hidden that sometimes he had trouble opening them up.   
In total, he could hide nine medium-sized adults in his ship. If they didn’t have to hide, he could carry many more. 

In his line of work, searches of his ship were inevitable. But it was rare for them to even find his decoy compartments much less the real ones. And even if they managed to find the decoy compartments, they would usually just take the spice and let him off with a warning, a small fine or a short jail stay. Once they found spice they never bothered to look closer.   
His real crime had yet to be discovered. Smuggling people to freedom, and getting resistance fighters from point A to point B undetected.

His current ward, the older man sitting next to him, was a defected First Order officer. The information he would provide could help save lives in the war effort. 

Ben helped his ward into one of his hidden compartments, promising to get him out once the coast was clear. He reassured the man using the same voice he remembered his mother using on him when he was a small child with nightmares. It seemed to work, at least. 

He got himself a cup of caf. It was only a matter of time before they boarded his ship to search it. If luck was on his side, his ruse would lead them into being careless and quick and he would be free to leave with his ward. 

Sitting back in his pilot chair Ben Organa observed the port, waiting for the telltale signs of incoming inspections. 

There was nothing left to do now but sit tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write! I do notice that the notes are appearing twice if anyone can let me know how to fix that I would super appreciate it.
> 
> [Cantonica](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cantonica)  
> [Smoke Grenade](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Smoke_grenade)
> 
> [Commlink](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Comlink)
> 
> [Cyrene Silk](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cyrene_silk/Legends%22)
> 
> [Basic](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Galactic_Basic_Standard)
> 
> [Starlight Class Light Freighter](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Starlight-class_light_freighter)
> 
> [Holocard](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Holocard)
> 
> [Smuggling compartment](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Smuggling_compartment)
> 
> [Spice](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Spice)


	3. Cauchemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A labyrinth. Commonly walked for meditation- in other parts of the Sith temple.  
> This one was different. This one was alive with the living force. And it spoke with whoever walked it. 

Seven imposing women sat around a curved crescent moon table, staring down at Rey. She could sense their disapproval, unease, and something else Rey couldn’t quite put her finger on. Rey stood straight, lifting her chin slightly and keeping her own face impassive to match theirs. She hoped she wasn’t trembling. It was unusual to see all seven of them together. 

The silence between Rey and the Sombre Council grew. Rey wondered how long they would keep her waiting in this stiff position. Jaemmuno, seated in the center, frowned at her.

“At ease, Kira.” She said. Rey bowed and relaxed her standing position. 

“You have grown strong with the force.” Anix started,

“-And strong within yourself.” Garua completed. The other members hummed in agreement. Rey felt the force strong within her, fed by her nervous energy. She did not trust their praise. 

“All your life has been for one purpose,” Celenia said with a smile. 

“It’s time for your greatest honor, Kira,” Jaemmuno said. 

Rey felt her pulse quicken. She was finally going to leave the temple. See the galaxy. She would never feel alone again after reviving the Sith Lord. 

“I’m ready, Master.” Rey interrupted. There were hot coals in her gut begging to burn. Jaemmuno gave her a slow closed mouth smile. 

“Ever the eager apprentice….” She drawled. 

“There is one last thing you will do before we send you,” Anix said. Rey frowned as she felt the energy in the room shift. A few of the women shared secretive smiles. Rey knew where this was going.

“You said I was ready,” Rey said with desperation creeping into her voice. “Trust me; I am truly Master. I-“

“Think of it as one final blessing from the temple, and us before you go.” Celenia said with a tone that left no room for further argument. Rey stiffened and bowed. 

“Dismissed.”

Rey left without a word. 

…

Stepping into the Cauchemar was like putting on a blindfold. Even the echoing sounds of the temple were blocked out. Rey held her staff in front of her and ignited it. Six inches of glowing red light burst from both ends. The crackling energy lit a small area around her. The darkness here had weight, and her blade was barely a comfort.  
Despite the lack of light, she could still sense her surroundings—a massive cavernous room, circular with a carved pattern on the floor coiling inwards on itself. 

A labyrinth. Commonly walked for mediation- in other parts of the Sith temple.  
This one was different. It was alive with living force, and it spoke with whoever walked it. 

Calling the dark side to fill her with strength, Rey took one last breath before stepping onto the path. She knew, once begun, there would be no return—only an end. 

In what felt like a straight line, she began walking, barely even a gentle curve to betray its slow spiral inwards. Without warning, her dark surroundings shifted into blindingly bright light. She was still in the temple, she knew this, but everything around her (aside from the path itself) had changed. Shading her eyes from the sudden scorching sun, Rey looked around herself. 

Jakku. A desert planet besotted with the remains of a fallen empire. Her home-planet. The sun was hot on her skin, blisteringly so, but she felt cold inside. The room was ready to play, and Rey wasn’t going to let it win. 

She forged her way ahead. It didn’t take long to find where the room was leading her. She crested a dune, and there below her was her old shelter—a busted ATAT walker half-buried in the sand. This part of her past was the last place she wanted to be. The path resolutely went forward, disappearing into the walker despite her internal wishes. Rey gritted her teeth and followed the path ducking into her old home.

It was cooler in there, protected from the sun. She traced her old belongings while she walked, the crummy furniture she had built from scavenged metals. Her old doll, some wilting weeds she had found and stuck into a jar…a wall with thousands of careful marks and a nine-year-old girl scratching a new one. Rey stopped abruptly, looking at the scrawny starving child in front of her. She knew the room was pulling from her memories. She knew it wasn’t real. Despite that, seeing her younger self full of useless wasted hope…Rey grimaced and shut off her lightsaber. 

The girl looked up at the sound. “Why did you leave?” The girl asked Rey with wide eyes.  
“It was time for us to go.” Rey answered.  
“What about mom and dad?” The girl took a step towards Rey.  
“Mom and dad are dead.” Rey said quietly. The girl didn’t react. She kept staring at Rey as if Rey had never spoken in the first place. Rey wanted to crouch down and hug her younger self. Perhaps she could offer some semblance of comfort in the wasteland of Jakku. But it wasn’t her younger self. It was the room being an absolute prick pretending to be her younger self. 

Instead, Rey moved past the girl and continued following the path. Within moments, the room blocked her way again. 

“Your clothes look scary.” This time it was an eleven-year-old version of herself, planted firmly in the exit of the walker. Rey looked down at herself. She was wearing a standard black tunic, pants, and boots, just like everyone else in the temple. 

“They’re just clothes,” Rey said simply. “Sure, Rey.” The girl said, squinting her eyes, the corners of her lips turning up into a crooked smile. Rey frowned.  
“My name is Kira.” Rey said sharply to the form of her younger self. The girl stopped smiling, and slowly she didn’t look like a younger Rey anymore.  
The girl shifted and became Jaemmuno. They were no longer in Jakku. Instead, coarse sand had morphed into smooth gray stone. It was Rey’s small alcove room in the temple. She shivered. 

“I gave you this name to free you from your past.” Jaemmuno said. Rey nodded.  
“Why then, do you continue to reject my gift?” Jaemmuno was angry in a sudden explosive way. Like flash flooding in Jakku, dangerous unstoppable raw power that would wipe out anything in its way. Rey shrunk in on herself.  
“How can you imagine yourself ready when you cling so desperately to your past? How dare you continue to defy me!”  
Rey fell to the ground at the feet of her master. She curled tightly into a ball, quivering, waiting for Jaemmuno to strike her. She was thirteen again.  
“Pathetic.” 

The room changed around her, and Rey struggled to control her breathing. Slowly with great effort, she uncoiled herself and stood. The path stretched forward, and Rey could sense she was reaching the end of the walk. She kept her eyes to the ground, refusing to see what the room had created for her. 

“Rey?”  
A gentle voice she had never heard before caused her to look up. She was inside a small ship, similar in size to the one Jaemmuno had used to take her away from Jakku. However, this ship felt different. The light was a soft yellow, and the space was clean despite being well worn.  
She took a step forward, her eyes hungrily looking around the space.  
She could smell something delicious in the food synthesizer nearby. To her left were two doors she assumed were sleeping rooms and a hallway. Past the comfortable common area was the cockpit. Rey knew she had never been inside this kind of ship before. She had never even scrapped a ship like this before- Yet it felt intimately familiar. 

She took another step forward. A man materialized next to the food synthesizer. He was tall with broad shoulders, and dark hair pulled into a low ponytail. He wore a dark blue shirt with the sleeves pushed up and a wide neckline. A thin scar traced its way across the right side of his face. She blinked slowly. 

“What kind of ship is this?” She asked fear and something else curling in her belly. He was looking at her with strange intensity and a small crooked grin. 

“She’s a Starlight Class Light Freighter.” He spoke with a certain kind of pride and ownership, of which Rey was unfamiliar.

“But you knew that already.” He winked, and Rey was startled. The gentle hum of spaceflight was soothing in a way she had never experienced before. She knew this place. 

“Dinner’s ready.” The man said. He had pulled two bowls out of the synthesizer and added a few things he had taken from the storage unit above him. It smelled divine. 

“What are you waiting for, sweetheart?” He held one of the bowls out to her. She took a step forward, and the scene dissolved. 

Rey was in the darkness again, illuminated only by her pulsing lightsaber. She was also in pain. There was a sharp sense of profound loss striking her between her upper ribs. The room had never shown her anything…happy…before. She longed to return to that place even if it was only a creation of the Cauchemar. Even if it wasn’t real, it felt real. 

The room was taunting her, tempting her. She looked down at the ground. The path to the labyrinth glowed before her. She was back at the start; she could try walking it again. 

After a long moment, Rey turned away from the path. She summoned the force to herself and lifted the entrance allowing it to slam shut behind her. 

The pain in her heart grew. 

They were waiting for her outside. All seven of the Sombre Council dressed in long sweeping black robes. Rey knew it to have been several hours since she entered the Cauchmeer. She wished she had forced them to wait longer. Rey wanted to hurt them back for everything they had put her through. Instead, she bowed. 

“Be ready to leave at first light.” Jaemmuno said stiffly. Rey nodded.

“Dismissed.”

Rey fled.


	4. Holding Bay C2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So you’ve returned, little one. Ready to claim your heritage?_

When the troopers came, the sun had long past completed its cycle, and dusk had settled comfortably onto the planet Cantonica. Standing at the entrance to his ship, Ben could see the city’s lights just beyond this port. They flickered but shone brightly. Ben smiled. 

A man in dark navy gray stood firmly in front of a group of five stormtroopers. His hands were crossed behind his back. He was waiting.  
Ben lowered his gaze to this man. 

“Jacin Terrand at your service, sir.” He said with a grin. “Might I welcome you to my ship?” Ben gestured to the open walkway. The man nodded.

“I am Captain Pavone, pleased to accept your invitation. We are conducting a routine examination- it will not take very long.” Captain Pavone gestured roughly, and the stormtroopers marched into _The Amidala,_ which was disguised currently as _The Achiever._

The Captain followed his troopers inside. 

The invitation was a formality. Ben had no power to keep these people off his ship, and they knew it. They began their search while Captain Pavone stood next to Ben. 

“What brings you to Corinth?” The Captain asked, his eyes never leaving his soldiers. 

“I was visiting some old friends of mine,” Ben replied with an even smile. 

“Whereabouts in the city were they?” His voice was casual, but Ben felt himself on high alert. Questions weren’t unusual. Often during searches, the more relaxed Captains would make conversation from sheer boredom. However, Captain Pavone did not seem the type to make idle chitchat. Ben knew that it was best to stick as close to the truth as possible in any interrogation. Save your lies for when they matter. 

“The Kashe district.” He said. Pavone broke his stare to look directly at Ben, who realized too late that he had made a mistake. 

“The Kashe district.” Captain Pavone repeated his eyes narrowed with intensity. Ben swallowed. 

“Yes” 

“Not the sort of place your kind likes to hang around.” 

“Not often.” 

The men stood in uncomfortable silence. The Kashe District was more or less the slums of Cantonica, and respectable men did not visit without less than respectable intentions. Ben had assumed his reckless rich boy persona would cover for his being in Kashe, but to this ‘upstanding’ Captain, it was painting him as surefire trouble. 

“It seems you’ve caught me, sir,” Ben said with a wink. The Captain offered a quick quirk of his lips, the barest semblance of a smile. Yet his eyes remained cold. 

“I’ve seen boys like you before. Too much money and not enough discipline.” The Captain said. Ben shrugged. 

“Perhaps I’ll enlist,” Ben suggested with a crooked grin. Captain Pavone scoffed.  
The five stormtroopers lined up in front of them in perfect unison. 

“Report.” Captain Pavone ordered. Ben recognized the voice which responded. It was the woman who had questioned him on the docks before.

“Nothing found, sir.” She said without hesitation. Ben allowed himself a small breath. 

“Check again.”  
“Yessir” 

The stormtroopers scattered throughout the ship. Something had changed in the air around them, and no longer were they polite and gentle. Ben watched as they tore apart his ship, causing as much havoc as possible without permanent damage.

He watched them get uncomfortably close to where he had hidden the defected First Order Officer. One of the stormtroopers, the woman who had reported earlier, was knocking her knuckles against the metal shelving unit tracing a path from one side to the other. Ben could barely breathe as he imaged the man inside, hearing her gentle probes. _Stay quiet in there or so help me I’ll-_

The woman stopped and then repeated the knocking sound. The sound was ever so slightly different from the others along that unit. Ben forced himself to look forward, not to move as he watched her figure out the locking mechanism hiding his secret compartment. She was running her fingertips over the edges feeling for any slight change. This stormtrooper was an expert. 

Distantly Ben could hear something breaking in a different room, but he couldn’t even bother to care while this woman was so close to discovery.  
Maybe he could create a distraction? Fight them off? Take them captive and fly away? 

He knew none of those would work. In moments the stormtrooper would successfully bypass his decoy and get straight into the holding room. The man would be found, and they would arrest Ben. If they investigated him, which they most certainly would, they might discover his real identity as Ben Organa-Solo and use him as leverage against his parents.  
Ben couldn’t allow that to happen. He took a steadying breath and began clearing his mind. His senses opened up, and he could feel the pressure of a force-block on his mind acutely—one of his creations. 

Tentatively he reached for it, the pressure increasing on his mind. He could sense the Force just beyond it pressing on his shield like an ocean waiting to break free from a single crack. Uncle Luke’s voice came to him in warning about opening his mind back up to the Force. He knew what Luke would say to him if he knew what Ben was about to do. 

Ben dropped the force-block that shielded his mind, just enough, just for a moment, and he felt power surge back into him. 

“You don’t need to investigate further, Captain,” Ben said, pulling the Captain’s attention to himself. 

“I don’t need to investigate further.” The Captain repeated compelled by Ben. 

“You’ve seen everything you need to see and can now leave,” Ben added, straining against the effort of controlling his gift with the Force. 

“We can now leave. Nothing to see here.” The Captain repeated his tone sharp and unnatural. He waved his hand, and the stormtroopers moved to line up in front of him. Once arrived, he motioned, and they began to exit the ship. 

“You will give me permission to leave this port unharmed,” Ben commanded once all the stormtroopers had left.

“Jacin Terrand, you have permission to take off.” He gave Ben a nod before exiting the ship to rejoin his troopers. Ben closed the hatch behind them and watched them through the viewport. Only once he was sure they were gone and not returning did he breathe a sigh of relief. 

That relief was short-lived. The Force flowed freely through him, and he could sense a darkening. Distantly, he could hear a familiar cruel voice laughing. 

_So you’ve returned, little one. Ready to claim your heritage?_

Images slammed into Ben’s mind knocking him off his feet. Something was burning, someone was screaming, and in his hand, a red lightsaber sputtered and pulsed. 

He felt around in his mind for his shield, his only protection, and found it lacking against the roaring ocean waves of the Force. Distantly he remembered Luke reminding him how much more difficult it was to build than destroy. Panic was bubbling up in his chest, fear and anger, and other ugly emotions. He pushed them down hard. He focused his breathing and grasped onto his connection to the Force. Step by step, he built his shield back up. Bit by bit, piece by piece until at last he lay gasping on his ship floor covered in a cold sweat but finally with a quiet aching mind. 

He pulled himself off the floor and crumbled into his pilot chair. Ben could barely think, but he knew they had to leave. He had to get into hyperspace, and then he could check on the man in the hold, and then he could sleep. 

Oh, did he badly want to sleep. 

He set the coordinate for a safe harbor on the Planet Lianna before allowing the autopilot to take over. Then he checked on the passenger. 

“My name is Lin Corrik” The man Ben had just rescued introduced himself.  
“Thank you for getting me off that planet.” He bowed his head in thanks, and Ben could do nothing more than nod. 

“Make yourself at home, Corrik.” Ben said. “I’ll be in my chambers if you need anything.” 

Ben knew he was acting unsociable and that his mother would be disappointed. But for the moment, he could not think of anything but the pounding ache in his head. 

He locked himself in his chamber and crashed on his bed. 

And when Ben dreamt, he dreamt of a cold forgotten temple, and an endless walking path.


	5. The Planet Lianna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve seen ships like that before…is that a tie fighter?” Rey said in shock. “I thought the empire was destroyed?”  
> “They aren’t from the Empire,” Anix replied firmly. “At least not the old one.”

Rey woke earlier than the sun. She had not slept peacefully.  
Her life was about to change, but her routine had not at least for one more morning. She dressed in layers, black tunic, black leggings, and a cloak. Her few belongings fit easily into a standard pack bag slung over her shoulder. She carried her staff. 

When she turned to give one final look to her temple room, she found she felt nothing for it and left without a word. 

While the temple slept, she met her masters outside on the landing strip. She could feel the thrumming sound of the Allanar n3 light freighter engine as she approached. Seeing it brought a small smile to her lips. This would be the ship that took her away from this horrid cold planet.  
This would be a ship she would find her destiny on. 

Her masters stood in a curved semicircle facing Rey and the ship. Rey looked around for the pilot. She wondered if they had brought in an offworlder to take her to Exagol. Or perhaps they would let her fly it? Jaemmuno’s voice cut through the air with a sharpness that caused Rey’s spine to go rigid. 

“We have agreed that Anix will be the one to accompany you on your journey to Exagol.” She said.  
_Exagol_ …just hearing the name of the planet made Rey’s body shiver. Anix extended her hands, palms out curved slightly before pulling them in towards her body. A sign of deference and a symbol for goodbye. The rest of the Sombre Council repeated the gesture.  
Anix turned and walked up the extended platform to enter the starship. Rey offered a hasty bow before following. 

“This is the path you must tread, Kira,” Jaemmuno said. Rey froze, resisting the urge to face her old master.

“Do not disappoint us.” 

Anix was a tall Palliduvan woman, with ghostly skin and auburn hair that she kept beneath a hooded cloak. She glided through the ship as if it were hers, although Rey knew that the ship could not be. After all her years on Ziost, Rey had never seen this vessel before. If it belonged to Anix, wouldn’t Rey know about it?  
Every step Rey took inside the empty ship echoed, but she didn’t mind. It was a shell, lifeless and rigid, but Rey did not need it to be anything more than her escape. 

Lights flickered, and the sounds of takeoff sequencing began. It seemed it would only be Anix and Rey on board this vessel. Rey wondered if Anix would let her pilot it once or twice. It had been years since Rey had done any flying, but she knew she remembered well. Rey was familiar enough with this sort of ship from her days on Jakku. Maybe she would ask Anix about it sometime in the future. Once they had settled into this life. She turned this thought over in her mind like a forbidden candy, relishing in the sweetness but knowing in truth she was too afraid to ever actually ask. 

Rey claimed one of the empty rooms as her own and began her wait for the satisfying rumble of takeoff.  
Rey hated waiting. Knowing the trip would last eight standard months was torment.

The first week on board wasn’t too terrible. Anix enforced Rey’s training schedule but allowed her some freedom of movement and privacy. The silence between them never became uncomfortable, even though Anix rarely spoke. It was a lot like living in the temple, aside from the smaller, more confined space. Rey could feel herself almost starting to relax. Just a tiny little bit.  
Everything was perfectly excellent until it wasn’t.

Red flashing lights and a ringing alarm warned a sleeping Rey that danger was quickly approaching. Rey scrambled to reach the cockpit fighting against every pitch and roll and disturbance that made her footing unsteady. 

Anix was at the controls, stress painted across her smooth face. 

“What’s going on, Master Anix?” Rey cried out, trying to be heard over the blaring alarm system. Anix did not respond immediately, but Rey skimmed her eyes over the various blinking lights and designs. She read from the ship what Anix was too busy to say. Someone was trying to gun them down. 

“I’ve seen ships like that before…is that a tie fighter?” Rey said in shock. “I thought the empire was destroyed?”  
“They aren’t from the Empire,” Anix replied firmly. “At least not the old one.”  
Rey had questions, but she knew this wasn’t the time. “Give me the controls,” Rey said, sliding into the co-pilot chair. “I can help.” 

Anix frowned, the hood covering her head sliding off, revealing her shiny auburn hair in the flashing red lights. 

“Kira, I need you to listen to me very carefully.” Rey watched as Anix executed a beautiful kilobit loop, evading the very determined fighter pilot. “I need you to grab a survival pack and wait in the escape pod.” Rey opened her mouth to argue, but a sudden spin caught her off guard. 

“We are going to crash land on the planet, Lianna. It’s one massive city which will be overwhelming to you at first. You must not get distracted.” A bolt of energy passed over the viewports flashing Anix’s face with a vivid green light. 

“Find a way onto a ship and capture it as your own. Travel to Exagol alone.” Anix pointed to a green pyramid plugged into the ship’s controls. A Sith Wayfinder. Rey understood and unplugged the device, slipping it into the folds of her robe. 

“What about you?” Rey asked, confused.  
“I am not going to survive our landing.” 

Rey left the cockpit and rushed to her room, throwing her belongings into her sack, grabbing some rations and crash pack from the storage room with an extra clock stuffed in for good measure. 

The escape pod had one viewport, and from it, she could see what she assumed was the planet, Lianna. It was a deep dark blue spotted with blinding bright white. They were approaching too quickly; Rey could feel it in the way the ship wobbled and warped. There was an explosion; they were hit and spinning out of control.  
The blue came closer and closer, and flames licked the ship’s hull so close that Rey could imagine the heat on her skin. The shuddering grew in intensity, and Rey felt as if she were the one to be pulled to pieces.  
And then, too soon, everything was still. The escape pod had detached, and Rey watched as the Allanar n3 burning brighter than a shooting star, nose-dived into the blue blue ocean of Lianna. 

Rey was drifting, the pod floating first in the sky and then in the waves. Anix was dead. Anix was dead. Anix was dead and gone, and Rey would never see her again or be able to ask how she learned to fly so well.  
Did Rey care?  
She didn’t know. She shouldn’t. She shouldn’t care at all. Despite everything, something inside was needling her—something inside hurt. 

When the escape pod rolled up onto glimmering quartz sand, Rey used her ignited staff blade to cut herself free. She pulled her bag onto her back and began her walk towards the soaring sky-high polished white towers. A city, Anix had called it.  
The hungry waves pulled her pod back into their caress, and with the hole she had cut, it quickly sank from view and was gone.


	6. Sky City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched her hazel eyes widen in surprise quickly, followed by confusion. After a moment's hesitation, she was pushing her way through the crowd towards him.   
> _Kriff_ Ben thought. _What does she want with me?_

Ben frowned as his call to his mother again went unanswered. He knew she was busy running the resistance, but knowing didn't make him feel any better. His head ached, and his whole being was tired. With a sigh, Ben prepared to send a prerecorded message. Allowing himself a moment to breathe, he put on a wide smile and leaned back casually in his chair. 

"Hey mom, dropping off the package you requested. Hopefully, your friend will be able to pick it up and get back to you soon." 

He needed to keep the message vague enough in case it got intercepted. That was easy for him. He was used to speaking in coded messages to his family. 

"I'm ready for the next project as soon as you send it my way-" Ben paused as the fatigue he had been holding back washed over him at the thought of a new mission.

"Actually, mom…" Ben paused to think for a moment. "I had a bit of a close call with the last mission. I think it would be best for me to lay low for a bit. Don't worry, I'll be in touch." Ben offered a reassuring smile before he reached forward and shut off the communicator. 

What he needed was a break. This was the 14th mission he had run in the past two months. Leia would understand. At least, Ben hoped she would. 

He landed on the planet Lianna, in the sparkling white Sky City. The next few parts were easy. He escorted Lin Corrik to the meet point and saw him safely off with a fellow Resistance fighter. Ben's job was done, and now he could relax a bit. 

Near where he had parked _The Amidala,_ there were a few bars. Ben picked a busy one and slipped inside. The interior was white, like the rest of the city. The lights mimicked the setting sun outside and were shades of rose and lavender. It created a relaxing atmosphere, which was just what Ben needed. Music softly drifted across the room to the corner booth Ben had chosen for himself. It was far enough to the side that he hoped no one would bother him. A serving droid brought him a drink, and Ben smiled. He figured he would have a few drinks and perhaps stay the night in Sky City. Tomorrow he would leave. Maybe he'd travel to visit Auntie Maz. He hadn't seen her in a while. 

He deserved one restful night at least. 

There was a disruption as the doors to the bar burst open, a young woman pushing her way inside carrying a metal staff. She was clearly an off-worlder. Ben had taken care with his appearance to ensure he fit in. It seemed this person had done everything in her power to stand out. Most people native to Lianna wore varying shades of white and gray. Perhaps if they were the bold sort, they would include _one contrasting color_. Very rarely did these people wear black, even in small amounts. And here, this young woman was completely covered in it. She wore a black tunic, black robes, black leggings, and boots. She looked disheveled, her hair spilling out of the three tight ponytails on the back of her head. There was a cut on her chin that looked to be recent, and by the way, she walked Ben suspected other hidden injuries. What stood out most was the deep scowl carved onto her otherwise beautiful face. 

More than anything, she looked like trouble, and Ben wanted nothing to do with whatever was going on with her. Unfortunately for him, they made eye contact. He watched her hazel eyes widen in surprise quickly, followed by confusion. After a moment's hesitation, she was pushing her way through the crowd towards him.  
_Kriff_ Ben thought. _What does she want with me?_  
Desperately he looked around for a back or side exit. There was one. Ben thanked his lucky stars and stood up from his corner booth, slipping some coins down to pay for his untouched drink. He sneaked a look back at the woman and instantly regretted it. She looked pissed. It seemed she knew he was trying to avoid her. He moved through the crowd and out the back exit to the port where all the ships were docked. 

The sun had slipped down into blue twilight, and lights were starting to come on all around the city. In the distance, he could see the glimmer of starlight on the broad ocean. It was beautiful.

"I've seen better." A voice said behind him. Ben spun around and cursed. It was the black-robed woman from the bar. 

"It's not a competition, sweetheart." Ben said with a grimace. She was closer now, no longer across the bar, and he could see a light dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her expression was no longer angry but stern as she studied his face.

"Do you pilot a Starlight Class Light Freighter?" She asked with a frown. Ben startled in surprise. Had she seen him fly in? Had she been watching him? Did she know about the personnel transfer? What else did she know? 

"What's it to you?" He asked, a bit harsh in tone. She blinked and then looked away from his gaze. Was she hiding something? 

"I need a ride." 

"Ask someone else."

"I have credits." 

"Everyone has credits." 

She growled in frustration before taking a step forward, holding her free hand up towards his face.

"You _will_ take me on as a passenger." She said firmly, and Ben felt unexpected pressure on his mental defense. Stars, she was trying to use the Force on him?! He took a step back. 

"Who are you?" He asked, and she looked just as surprised as he felt. He guessed it was the first time that trick hadn't worked for her. Her eyes were wide, and Ben was suddenly worried she would flee, and he wouldn't get his answers. Creepy stalker or not, Uncle Luke was always looking for untrained force users to help grow them into their abilities. 

Ben studied the woman in front of him. She held herself with the confidence and grace that usually comes from years of experience.  
Additionally, she had used a mind trick on him. She didn't appear to be untrained. But how? Did Luke already know her? 

The silence between them grew like shadows after high noon.

"My name is-"She paused, biting on her lip for a moment before finishing. "Kira." 

"I'm Ben." He offered. She nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when a crash sounded from inside the bar they had just left. Together they moved on instinct to peer through the doorway and see inside. 

Ben felt his stomach drop. First Order Troopers.

"Kriff." He heard Kira say. "They've been chasing me all day." Ben turned to look at her and felt like cursing all the stars above. Of course, she would be mixed up with the First Order. He should run. He should leave her behind and run. Her hazel eyes turned to meet his, wide and afraid.  
He grabbed her hand and ran. 

He thought he had parked nearby, yet running to it now, it seemed a galaxy away. Kira was stumbling. If troopers saw them, they would be dead meat. 

They just had to make it to his ship, and then they would be safe. He heard shouting behind them and dared not turn his head. The Amidala was only 50 paces ahead of them, cast in the pale white streetlight. He put on an extra burst of speed, clutching Kira's hand tighter. A blaster bolt exploded the ground next to them. Ben signaled the ship, and the ramp opened for them. He pushed Kira towards it before pulling out his blaster to give cover fire. Then he backed up into the ship while the ramp closed and blaster bolts rained down around him.

She was standing there, ungrounded and uncertain, clutching her dark metal staff. Ben tried to offer her a reassuring smile as he moved past her on his way to the cockpit. After a moment, he could hear the soft patter of her feet following him. 

He slid into his chair and rushed through the start-up sequence. 

"You helped me," She said quietly, the earlier confidence gone from her voice. 

The _Amidala_ lifted roughly off the docking pad and up into the air.

"You might want to hold onto something." Ben said, and he thrust them into hyperspace. The stars elongated, and the ship shuddered something horrible, but everything was alright, and they had escaped. 

Ben allowed himself one breath of relief before spinning around in his chair to face Kira. 

"Allow me to show you around the ship." He said with a smile.

Leia had taught him this trick. One way to calm someone down was simply to pretend that everything was normal. To go through some sort of routine. Kira nodded, and Ben knew he was doing the right thing. 

He showed her the common area, the kitchen and food rations, the tiny med bay, the storage bay, the engine room, and finally, the bedrooms. 

"That one is mine." He said, pointing to the room on the right. "And you are welcome to use this one for the duration of your stay." He said, pointing to the one on the left. 

She took a step forward into the room, looking around as if in a daze before turning to face him. "I don't actually have any credits."  
Ben laughed.  
"I figured as much. Don't worry too much about it."  
She nodded slowly and slung off the bag on her back placing it carefully onto the sleeping bunk. 

"Where are you going, Kira? What planet? I need to chart our course." He said casually, leaning on the doorframe to her room. He suspected it would be somewhere in the mid rim, and judging by her attire, it would probably be a warmer planet. Maybe if he was lucky, it would be Takodana, and he could visit Maz after dropping Kira off. 

"I need to go to _Exagol._ " She said. Ben felt the blood in his body freeze. 

He blinked slowly, repeating the words she had said in his head. 

"Exagol doesn't exist." He heard himself say. She frowned. 

"It does, and I have the coordinates." 

He studied her expression, waiting for the joke to hit, for her to smile and tell him the real planet she was chasing. She stood there unmoving, her face stern and severe. He felt his stomach drop. 

"That's impossible." He said. She opened her mouth to protest, but Ben raised his hand to cut her off. 

"You're tired, I'm tired. We can talk about this in the morning." She took a step back, crossing her arms as if to hold herself. Ben regretted his tone of voice immediately. 

"I'm sorry." He said, running his hand through his hair. She seemed even more upset at his apology. Who even was this woman? Why had he invited her aboard his ship? Why had he promised her anything at all? 

"I'm not a liar." She said. Ben sighed. 

"Give me the coordinates, and I promise to look them up. We can decide more in the morning. Compromise with me, okay?" 

She paused but nodded. 

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything." Ben said, and he turned and walked to the cockpit. 

Plugging in the coordinates was easy, and as he suspected, there was nothing located there. At least, according to his own archives. He sat back and considered the woman he had met. Kira, a force user. A decently strong one too. Ben reached forward, plugging in a couple of controls to call his Uncle. 

Ben didn't have to wait too long for Luke to respond. The man before him, projected by the hologram, smiled. His gray hair and beard moved about, pushed by what Ben assumed was a warm wind. It must be daylight wherever Uncle Luke was, and a warm daylight judging by his light robe attire. 

"How goes star travel these days, nephew?" Luke said, lighthearted. Ben tried to lighten his own mood but struggled. He knew Luke could sense his emotions and appreciated how Luke waited for Ben to explain instead of correcting him. Luke was no longer his master, and Ben was happy for it. He'd rather have an uncle than a master. 

"I need your advice, Uncle." Ben said. "I've found a force user." 

Luke's eyes widened, and his grin turned into a joyful laugh. "That is extraordinary news! What is their name?"

"Kira. Do you know her?" 

Luke offered a thoughtful expression. "I don't recall the name."

"Yes well," Ben trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. "What do you know about Exagol?" 

Luke's face darkened, but he kept his lighthearted composure. 

"It's a dark place from legend. Only a myth. Why do you ask?" Luke said. 

"She asked me to take her there." Ben said simply. "She claims to have coordinates, but they lead to empty space across the galaxy in the outer-rim." 

Luke seemed to pause in careful consideration. His face reminded Ben of when he was younger, and Luke would attempt to puzzle out why Ben was having strange visions. It was not an expression Ben liked to see on Luke.

"In myths, Exagol is a planet used by the Sith to do great and terrible things. It serves as a connector, a thin place, where the Force flows freely with a strong current. It is extremely dangerous if it even exists." Luke said. "There is something else Uncle," Ben said hesitantly. "She tried to use the force on me. I think she has been trained." 

"This young woman will find another way to complete her journey or at least attempt to do so if you refuse to take her?" 

Ben thought about how intense she had been already.  
"Yes." 

"Then you must be the one to take her." Luke said with certainty. Ben's eyes widened. 

"You want me to travel to a place that doesn't exist, but if it does, it's an awful, terrible place?" Ben asked incredulously. "Because some random woman wants to go?" 

"I fear your Force-sensitive friend may belong to the Dark Side. The only way to know for certain and to help her is to spend more time with her. You must earn her trust. Promise to take her, but delay your journey as much as possible without raising suspicion. With time, the Force will guide you to know what to do."

"She's a stranger. I don't know her." Ben said. "I wanted a break from all this. I wanted to rest." 

Luke offered a gentle, understanding smile. "I'll send you my coordinates. If you can bring her to me, I can perhaps guide her the rest of the way." 

Ben wanted to argue further, but he kept quiet. The coordinates Luke sent flashed up onto his dash.

"Alright Luke. But if she ends up killing me in my sleep, it's all on you." Luke laughed, and Ben felt a little better about the whole situation. With a smile Ben said,

"Goodnight Uncle." 

"May the Force be with you, Ben." 

The holo shut off, and Ben was left alone with his thoughts. Dad always liked to say that _"You can't always choose the cards you're dealt, but you can choose how to play them kid."_

These were his cards now. The mysterious woman, a mythical planet, and him. He would play the cards all the way through.


End file.
